Faux Family
by lastloneluck
Summary: AU oneshot. A what if scenerio if Anzu was Neuro puppet and Yako was a familar monster.


Anzu was surprised to see Neuro. He had said he wasn't interested in such a petty mystery. Anzu had to walk around town by herself, doing her own research and investigating for the man that was murdering young women, cutting off their heads, and trimming their hair and leaving them in public restrooms alone. Yet, here was Neuro muttering while violently shoving her through the doorway about how things had changed, the once dull mystery had suddenly acquired savory tantalizing flavor. Anzu wondered vaguely how the dark secrets of people souls was nourishing let alone how they could taste. She could barely remember what food tasted like when she was alive. Spending several years dead, trapped in a concrete wall for several years had broken out her sense of smell and taste. The finest French cuisine was about just as palatable as sand to her.

Neuro quickly kicked down the apartment door to reveal a man holding large pruning shears around the neck a petite blonde woman with long blonde curly hair handcuffed to the chair. The scene was unusual, but what was even more unusual was the woman appeared more annoyed by their entrance than the man trying to take off her head.

The man quickly launched himself at Neuro, who happily greeted the man with an eerie happy grin. "Thanks for the meal." Neuro pecked the man's soul of his dark deed.

"No!" The woman screams breaking herself from the cuffs and tossing the chair aside and grabs the man from Neuro, but she was too late, he had already swallowed his meal whole. Anzu gasped at the display of strength as she treated the murder like a dried husk. Neuro only tilted his head as he eyed her with contemplation. "I see you have evolved to tolerate the low miasma the human world."

"She is a demon?" Anzu looked at the woman with surprise.

"No, she is not quite a demon anymore. She has been in this world too long. She no longer as strong as a demon, she wouldn't be able to survive in the demon world at all." Neuro seems to make a pensive face as if to say: too bad. But the expression quickly reverted to his usual grin at the woman's dissatisfied face.

" You picked him clean." She muttered as began to pick the flesh off of the body, looking for something that Anzu couldn't see or sense. While the source of Neuro's meal looked withered and beaten, he was still alive and screaming in fear and agonizing pain. Anzu cringed but she already learned her lesson with getting involved with demons. She stood quietly behind Neuro, wondering if either of these creatures was going to do her more harm in the near future. It was hard to say given what she knew of Neuro and the vibe she was getting from this new demon that was slowly clawing a man to death.

"I spent weeks trailing after him! Fixing his mistakes! Cleaning after his messes! Making the perfect mystery only to have snatched away!" the female demon growled. "I'm still hungry. I can still smell the linger stench of his dark deed. So hungry. This will have to do."

She quickly plunged her teeth into her victim's neck and tearing out his jugular. Blood splatter everywhere, even on Neuro, who still looked on with his usual vaguely amused look that masked something much more sinister and inhumane. Slowly licking the blood of his face and for a microsecond recoiled from the taste. It was so quick that Anzu missed it, but the female demon thought it was funny that such a powerful demon was a picky eater.

"So it was you who turned a pitiful snack into a decent meal?" Neuro asked as he finally brought his attention back to Anzu and found new purpose for her, a dish rag, using her to wipe off another splatter of blood on his suit.

"Like my father taught me before he died." The female demon said in between spitting out human teeth onto floor in the pool of blood that was slowly growing bigger.

"Ah, you are from Typhon's brood. Your name is Sphinx, no?" Neuro inquired after a slight pause.

"I go by Yako now. I haven't been called that since Thebes. That was a long time ago." She answered after she finished off the left leg with a wistful look on her face.

"Those were the days. Men may live longer nowadays, and they are more of them than ever, but they are not as filling as they once were."She continued wistfully to herself as she wiped he mouth. "Perhaps, it is because I never get to sit down and enjoy it anymore? I'm always on the run."

"I hear you killed yourself, by jumping off a cliff. I thought that was odd way for creature with wings to die. " Neuro contemplated as careless dropped Anzu on the floor.

The sphinx shrugged. "I got tired of Greece."

"Or maybe you are just a sore loser." Neuro corrected her as he straightened his tie and lapel.

"Or maybe." She echoed unhappily as she picked her teeth clean as she eyed Neuro suspiciously. "You took my kill. What else do you want?"

"Do you need to eat humans?" Neuro ignored her question and green eyes fully rested on her. Anzu was grateful it wasn't her as she tried to assess the damage done to her dress. There was too much blood she looked around the apartment for something to clean herself, but everything else was also covered in blood, expect for Neuro, somehow clean now.

"I prefer to eat the souls that fester in the mystery left unsolved. However, I am able to survive on anything." The sphinx explained not liking the unchanging pleased smile that Neuro sported. "You, you are new here. You could barely past as a human." She acknowledged after a moment.

"Yes, that is what my puppet is for." Neuro kicked Anzu to the floor. It was aggravating, but at least it didn't hurt that much anymore, Anzu thought as she picked herself back up. She wasn't human either, but she had once been. She knew the right cues and responses that Neuro seemed to lack, and as her 'father' he naturally was to follow his prodigy detective daughter as solved all the cases and got all the fortune and fame. Neuro got what he wanted, and Anzu got to see the light of day again. It wasn't too bad of a deal despite the abuse.

Anzu didn't register what Neuro said next because she was simply too shocked to make sense of what she now saw before her. Neuro had pulled the female demon head towards him, and he was actually kissing her! Neuro who never showed Anzu the slightest kindness was gently locking lips with a complete stranger! Okay, gentle was the wrong word because as soon as Neuro pulled away from the lady demon; she fainted.

"Refreshing." Neuro somehow looked recharged. "It is just as I thought. Her body has evolved to filter the air for miasma. She is like a walking miasma tank."

Neuro reached into his chest pocket and pulled out two hair clips that resembled a pointy-toothy grin, and attached them to her hair on each side of her head whom fainted because Neuro literally took her breath away.

"She will be a useful minion. Anzu meet your mother."


End file.
